


overcome

by TempFrangit



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien anatomy, Hermaphrodite Alfor, Hermaphrodite Alteans, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-14
Updated: 2018-04-14
Packaged: 2019-04-22 22:16:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14318298
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempFrangit/pseuds/TempFrangit
Summary: The Galran Emperor takes a moment with Alfor.





	overcome

The King’s slit is moistening behind his heavy balls as Zarkon plays with his nipples, claws pinching and pulling at them. The gag between the King’s lips does nothing to block the moans that are escaping, his pitiful cock bouncing as he bucks into the air. His hands, bound behind him, claw uselessly at the throne beneath him. It is a sight that has Zarkon’s own thick, ridged cock pressing against the confines of her armor. He drops his hands to the Altean’s genitalia, one cupping the balls and lifting them away from their protective purpose, as the other strokes the quivering length. It doesn’t take long for Alfor, braying moans into the gag and thrusting into the Galran’s hand, to cum, a thinner than expected spray shooting out before being accompanied by a thick, almost tacky gush. 

It brings his to chuckle and his hand tightens on the testes, squeezing them. He shrieks a moan and more genetic material squirts out, the seed following the pattern of thin then thick that Alteans had developed to impregnate, but it is the squirt from his slit that interests the Emperor of the Galra. It is clear lubrication that seeps out and wets the King’s muscular thighs. “Oh, Alfor, you crave so strongly to be impregnated by your enemy?” 

The blush makes his ears so enticing as he moans lowly. Zarkon pulls away to divest, stiff cock coming into view. With little fanfare he descends upon his conquered enemy and spears into the King. Alfor has thrown his head back, eyes rolling into the back of his skull as Zarkon continues to push in, thick knot near the base being denied only briefly before he fully seats himself inside the Altean. There is no faux gentleness as the Galran sets a harsh pace, popping the girthy knot out along with most of his length before thrusting all of it back inside. 

“Your wife never did fuck you much, did she?” He hisses into a pointed ear before drawing the tip into his mouth and sucking at it. Alfor’s moans cannot be denied as they bounce off the walls of the empty throne room, meeting Zarkon’s thrusts each time now. The once King is following the pace greedily, tightening his snatch when he is filled, slamming his own hips into the Galran’s, before locking his legs behind the Emperor’s back to better fill himself. He’s cumming, cock continuing to spurt while his cunt spasms around Zarkon’s own. He is rewarded by being fucked through it, which has him cumming again, moaning unabashedly. 

Finally, Zarkon bottoms out and begins to release his seed into the Altean’s greedy hole, knot thickening to allow none of his genetic material to leak. The fullness is too much for Alfor, who blacks out at the pleasure.


End file.
